What's Left Behind
by butterflykissed111
Summary: Bella is once again pulled into the world of vampires when she in taken in by a rogue coven, intending to bring her to health after a vicious attack. She must learn the lifestyle and ways of her new family, and let go of everything in her past. When living finally begins to make sense again, how will she deal with the return of something she believed was left behind? MA-R


My converse sneakers squeaked with each step as I headed home from Port Angeles. I didn't exactly have a watch, but calculating the time I left the house, and measuring the sky's dark quality, I'd say it was pretty late. Not to mention that all of the stores were closed now, and very few people were left walking the streets. Well, only two. A couple was walking just a few meters ahead of me, holding hands and placing frequent kisses on the other's cheek or forehead.

I pursed my lips and kept walking, the hood of my sweater keeping my ears protected from the night's chill. I couldn't stand anything that had to do with romance. Ever since _he _left, that sort of thing just brought the bitterness right back home.

It's been only eleven months since their family left town. The first few of them were absolute hell. The depression and sleep deprivation due to the constant nightmares, very nearly drove me insane. Charlie tried to help me as much as he could. He took me to see a therapist, and tried sending me with Renee for a few days, but nothing changed. Eventually though, it worked out.

It all started in February. I was still going to school most days. Angela, Mike and Jess had stopped talking to me. It might have bothered me a little, except for the fact that I never actually had anything to say to them anyway. Every day was pretty much the same, until a new girl showed up at Forks High. She was my height, about 5'6, with straight brown hair, an olive complexion, and bright blue eyes.

Alex and I became fast friends. We hung out a lot during lunch and afterschool. She told me that she moved here to live with her grandmother, after her parents were killed in a drunken accident. I was almost ashamed to share my life complications with her, but to my surprise, she was very understanding.

"Girl, I get where you're coming from. It hurts like a bitch. I would know; my ex is a total dick" Her face turned into a scowl as if she was remembering something about him.

We spent all of our free time together, as well as the times when we actually didn't. We ditched class all the time, and usually hung out behind the school. We'd just sit there for an hour or so, sharing a cigarette. Yeah, she was a smoker.

The first time Alex showed me how to get high, it was the strangest feeling I'd ever experienced. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it again. But by the end of the night, I knew it wouldn't be the last.

I remember asking her once where her supply came from. Alex told me that she had a few connections, but she never wanted to get into it. She assured me that she'd get enough for both of us. Something about the way she said it always seemed odd to me. Every time I asked about her dealer, she'd just answer with, "Don't worry about it. I've got it under control", as if the very topic put her on edge. Money never seemed to be an issue either.

So I'd change the subject to lighten the atmosphere. "So, what are we having today?"

Her smile was back as her blue eyes flickered to mine. "Ketamine" I grinned back at her. "K all the way!" We both said in a sing-song voice, and laughed.

I smiled as I remembered that part. Alex was my sister, and if it wasn't for her, I'd still be moping over the asshole that left me. Charlie loved Alex too. He thought she was such a sweet, well-mannered young woman. She was, although Charlie didn't exactly know about our shared pastime. Today Alex wanted to stay in so she could spend some time with her grandmother. She was the sweetest woman I'd ever met, and anyone could tell how much Alex loved her.

"Shit" I muttered as I felt a light drizzle of rain fanning across my face. It was beginning to rain, and I still had at least another forty-five minutes to go, if I were to pick up the pace. I whipped my hair up into a messy ponytail, and pulled my sweater tighter around me.

A car pulled over by the curb, with another young couple in it. The man honked, grabbing the attention of the people in front of me. "Hey Tim, Ally!" The woman waved at them. They jogged over, and swiftly slid into the back seat before the rain got them. The headlights flashed as they drove away, laughing together.

After the car was out of sight, my eyes scanned the area around me. I realized that there was no one else left, and I was alone. I cursed again under my breath, and kept walking.

After about five minutes, I got a strange feeling. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, but not from the cold. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to shake off the feeling.

"Hey!" A man with a deep voice sounded from behind me. I wasn't sure if he was calling me, but I wasn't planning to stop and ask.

"Hey, lady!" The man sounded closer than before, and I realized he had jogged up behind me. "I know you" He said. "You were the one walking with Alex last week!" He grabbed my arm and forcefully turned me to face him.

My heart jumped in my chest when he mentioned her name. He knew Alex? It couldn't have been her boyfriend. She would have told me, and this guy looked much older than either of us anyway. He was big, bald, and looked to be about three hundred pounds. I swallowed nervously.

"I-I'm sorry. Who are you?"

He grinned, "I'm her dealer"

I swallowed again. "Oh. Uh, it's nice to meet you. I think I should be on my way now" I turned and continued down the path again, trying to speed up my pace as discreetly as possible.

He was keeping up with me fairly easily, still grinning. "Leaving so soon? Don't you want a hit? I've got some at my place right around the corner"

I could feel my pulse race nervously. "It's alright. Alex gives me my stuff" I mumbled almost incoherently.

"No, no. I insist!" He placed his hand on my shoulder. Before I could think, I shoved him as hard as I could, causing him to stumble slightly. I took off as soon as it happened. As I was about to pass another alley, three other man revealed themselves from the dark, and grabbed me.

I screamed bloody murder, and one of the men's hands clamped down tightly on my mouth, silencing me. "Shut up, bitch!" Tears were pouring down my face.

I fought against their impossible grip, and the man that had been talking to me came into sight. He still had that stupid grin on his face. Relax baby, we're not gonna hurt you. Well, that is unless you make it hard for us." He and the other men laughed, and I cried even more.

The sweat on my face caused the hand on my mouth to slip off, and I took it as my only chance to speak. "Please!" I choked out. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to do this!"

"Hey, I'm a very generous man. You wouldn't want that to change just because you couldn't cooperate, now would you?" He said, tilting my head with his dirty hands. "It's simple. You make us feel good, and we'll make you feel good. That's what we tell Alex and everything's cake"

He pushed me down onto my back, ripping my jeans off of me. I kept on sobbing, too frightened to scream. "Wow, she's a looker! No wonder Alex didn't say much." He whistled obnoxiously to himself. "Little slut must've been worried we might take a liking to her more".

He straddled my legs to undo my top, and instinctively, my knee jerked up to meet his crotch. It must have worked, since he clutched himself in his hands and rolled off of me, groaning in pain.

"Bitch!"

Scrambling to my feet, I started running half naked through the alley. I could hear the footsteps of the others chasing after me.

It didn't take long for them to catch me. I felt something grip the end of my pony, yanking me backwards. I hit the ground with a "thud".

I couldn't see clearly, but suddenly my whole body was wracked with pain. There were numerous blows to my stomach, ribs, back, and face. I couldn't breathe, and all I could do now was pray for death to take me.

The kicking suddenly stopped, but the pain was still enormous. Was I dead? Death wasn't supposed to hurt this much, was it?

I heard screaming, and a chill ran down my spine. I was too weak to lift my head to see what was happening, and I was scared shitless. _Definitely not dead, _I thought.

I squeezed my eyes shut, cringing as I inhaled. I knew my ribs were broken. When the noise finally ceased, I felt my body tense up. There was a continuous tapping on the ground, as if someone was wearing heels.

"Is the girl dead?" A woman's voice sounded in my ears. _A woman?_

"No, I can hear her heart. She's afraid" Another female spoke this time. _Why aren't they calling the police?! _

"Should we leave her?" The first woman spoke again.

"No. We're taking her with us. Louisa would want us to"_ Louisa?_

It was silent for a moment.

"Alright, you take her. I'll clean this up and catch up with you"

I opened my eyes slightly, peering through my lashes. There was a block of wood, just out of reach. I groaned as I extended my arm. My tips of my fingers merely brushed it.

A woman's foot came into view, and kicked it away with the point of her shoe.

"Young humans" She said sarcastically. "You won't be needing that. We're only here to help you." The woman cooed. _Human? What the hell kind of smack is these people on?_

And then it hit me- They were vampires.

"What do you want?" I asked carefully. I was sure she could hear me.

"Right now, I need you to take a little nap until I get you back to the loft"

I opened my mouth to respond, but suddenly felt a sharp sting at the back of my neck. Before I could comprehend what it was, I was out like a light.


End file.
